Alergi Cat Levi
by KagsRai
Summary: Eren flue jika bertemu kucing, saat masih kecil ia bertemu dengan kucing kecil berwarna hitam ia pun menamai 'Levi' dan saat Eren besar. Apa yang terjadi? Itu Levi kok kayak manusia! Dan berakhir Levi berat hati di asuh oleh Eren karena flue-nya. TAPI— [Riren]


**Allergics Cat Levi** _Futsunoyami Usagi._

 _Dulu aku alergi ke kucing, aku menemui kucing lucu, dia tampan dan imut sekali. Aku sayang padanya, Cat Levi._

Cat Levi (Rivaille) X Eren.

* * *

 _Amore_

"Eren~ ayo cepetan~ Mikasa sudah menunggu tuh, wkwkwk~" suara itu berasal dari bibinya, Hange Zoe atau sering di panggil Hanji.

Lelaki bertubuh imut dengan mata hijau zamrud itu sedang melihat kucing lucu, sebenarnya ia alergi kepada kucing, tetapi ia sangat suka dengan kucing yang satu ini. Kucing hitam dengan mata hitam entah warna apa itu, mukanya terlihat sangat kejam tapi lelaki kecil itu merasakan kedinginan sang kucing.

"Meow..?" tanya sang kucing untuk minta di peluk, lelaki yang di panggil Eren menahan dirinya untuk memeluk.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memeluk mu. Ah! Bibi Hanji memanggil ku.." Eren berdiri dengan terpaksa, sang kucing hitam memegang kakinya.

"Maaf.. bagaimana aku mengasih nama mu, agar kamu mengingat ku.." muka Eren tersenyum, sang kucing terdiam dan melihat Eren dengan muka kecewa.

"Levi, nama mu Levi. Dah..." ucap Eren dengan sedih lalu menjauh dari sang kucing. Kucing malang itu hanya terdiam, kecewa dan gundah.

"Eren.."

* * *

 **When Eren 16..**

Hari ini Eren pulang dari mini market, ia mendapat hari libur panjang dari sekolahnya, dan kemungkinan besar Mikasa akan menginap di rumahnya. Musim sekarang di Shingansina, adalah musim salju dan cuaca terlihat sangat dingin. Eren berpikir apakah para kucing akan mencari tempat tinggal? Tapi setau dia, kucing di distrik ini sudah mendapati majikan.

"Meow, yo Eren.." terdengar suara kucing memanggilnya, Eren langsung terkejut apakah selama ini dia pernah memiliki kucing? Eren melihat ke belakang.

"Kau..?" tanya Eren melihat lelaki—kucing—yang memakai baju tipis dang terlihat sangat kedinginan. "Levi" katanya.

"Ah! Kucing itu, kenapa kau menghampiri ku?" tanya Eren dengan senang, Levi mendekatinya.

"Aku.. kedinginan.." ucapnya, Eren mengingat di mana masanya saat dia meninggalkan Levi kecil yang kedinginan. Eren dengan senang hati mengatakan bahwa ia akan memeliharanya, tetapi..

"Kalau begitu inap saja di rumah ku, biar aku memelihara mu. Ah tunggu, aku punya alergi terhadap kucing.." Levi terkejut yang tadinya senang sekarang menjadi kecewa, dengan berat hati Levi meninggalkan Eren.

"Maaf mengganggu mu Eren.." ucapnya dengan sedih, Eren langsung memeluknya walaupun barang belanjaanya jatuh.

"Hei jangan pergi! Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau aku tak mau mengurusi mu Levi.. mungkin sekarang aku tidak alergi lagi.., kau kedinginan 'kan?" tanya Eren dengan pelukan hangat, Levi menatapnya senang dan sedikit khawatir akan halnya Eren sakit gara-gara dirinya. Dengan bahagia Levi mengikutinya.

* * *

Eren membawa Levi masuk, Levi langsung berlarian dan mengecek apakah ruangan ini sudah cukup bersih atau tidak dan berkeliling. Eren menaruh barang belanjaan di dalam lemari, dan dia akan berencana membuat masakan untuk Levi dan Mikasa, tunggu.. apa Mikasa? "Huaaah!" teriaknya Eren dan membuat Levi terganggu.

Eren berjongkok dan memegang kepalanya, mukanya yang ketakutan berpikiran tentang Mikasa. "Huaah...! Bagaimana ini? Kalau Mikasa tau, aku bisa di marahi! Dan Levi.." ucap Eren dengan pelan, Levi melihatnya gemetaran. "Kenapa?" Eren berdiri dan melupakan semua hal-hal buruk.

"Tidak..," lalu Levi menjilati tangannya, Eren menatapnya aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan kucing hitam?" tanya dia, Levi menatapnya kesal, mungkin selama ini Eren tidak tau kucing.

"Ini _grooming idiot_ ," ucap Levi kasar, Eren punya ide. Dari pada dia menjilati tangannya mendingan dia mandi... /WAAIT, SALAH.

"Bagaimana kau mandi?" dengan tidak-tidak Author mengetik Eren menyuruh Levi mandi di rumahnya, DI RUMAHNYA :v.

"Kau bodoh! Lebih baik aku jilat tangan ku ini!" teriaknya, lalu menjauh dari Eren. 'Kucing membeci air' itu yang di pikir Eren, kalau Author pikir, dia meessuuunn /eh typo.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kau pakai pakaian hangat, kau kedinginan bukan?" ucapnya sambil memeluk Levi yang ketakutan, Levi mengangguk dengan rona merah membuat Eren tertawa pelan.

Eren mencari baju yang pas untuk Levi, sepertinya ada jaket hangat yang di tidak pakai. Dia mengasih ke Levi. Levi mengendus apakah pakaian itu benar-benar bersih atau tidak, dan akhirnya di pakai.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tanya Eren, Levi menggeleng dan kelihatannya dia ngantuk. Eren mengerti perasaan Levi /?/ dan membawanya ke tempat tidur Eren dengan bantal yang empuk.

Levi tidur di situ, walaupun hanya baring-baring saja. Eren menatapnya dengan muka yang amat seperti uke dewa, Levi merona. Apakah ini sebuah cinta? Tunggu, mana ada kucing cinta sama manusia.

* * *

"Ha.. Haachoo!" Levi terkejut melihat Eren yang bersin, ia bangun lalu merasa tidak enak di samping Eren.

"Kau bohong!" ucap Levi dengan khawatir, Eren hanya bisa membalas senyuman dan menarik Levi (jadi adegannya tidur bareng gituh).

"Tidak... mana mungkin aku tidak suka kucing, aku suka mereka! Mereka hangat, hangat seperti diri mu Levi.." ucap Eren, Levi mendecih.

"Kau manusia sialan," "Terima kasih." Eren memeluk Levi, mendekati Eren dan serasa nyaman dalam kedua hati mereka dalam kasur yang amat empuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hnngh.. hah.. hn.." Eren mendarah akibat suhu yang amat panas, Levi langsung kaget dan mukanya mulai mengerut /abaikan.

"Er-Eren! Kau tak apa..?" Eren menggeleng dan tersenyum, Levi melepaskan jaket hangatnya dan menaruh di atas badan Eren yang panas.

"Ahaha... hnnggh.. hah.. aku tidak apa.." dan tak lama kemudian sebuah bel berbunyi dari Apartemen Eren, Eren menyuruh Levi mengumpat dan ia tahu itu pasti Mikasa.

Ia buka pintunya dan betul sekali itu Mikasa di hadapannya. Mikasa menatap Eren dengan khawatir melihat dirinya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Eren?!" tanya-Nya.

"Heii.. hnn.. Mikasa, maaf.. sepertinya lain kali saja ya kau menginap.." ucap Eren lesu, di dalam Apartement Levi sedang ketakutan hebat. Mikasa memegang Eren, ia memegang kening Eren.

"Kau.. kau terkena Alergi lagi? Kau jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku Eren! Aku tau siapa diri mu.. apa jangan-jangan kau memelihara kucing?" Eren menggeleng, ia berkata bahwa ini hanyalah bersin pagi dan Mikasa tetap maksa menanyai yang sebenarnya.

"Dulu kamu memelihara kucing kecil bernama Armin.. kau terkena penyakit yang cukup parah. Jika kamu tetap menyembunyikan kucing—sialan—itu kamu bisa terkena penyakit yang lebih parah lagi dari pada yang ini!" teriak Mikasa dengan khawatir, Eren menghela napas, ia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit tentang kucing bewarna gold yang bernama Armin.

Levi menangis, ternyata Eren memaksa dirinya agar dia dapat merawat kucing lagi, bukan dengan sepenuh hati. Levi kesal dengan dirinya yang menyusahkan Eren, jika dia bersama Eren terus, Eren akan sakit parah dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Eren.

"Maaf Levi.." ucap Eren dan memandang ke kamarnya yang sampingnya langsung balkon.

"Levi..?" tanya dia yang sepertinya Levi sudah tidak ada di apartemen ini.

Eren berlarian di jalanan Shiganshina, mencari Levi yang malang, tapi di tempat yang lain..

* * *

 **[Levi POV]**

Eren, maafkan aku yang menyusahkan mu, aku tau aku ini kucing kejam.. maka maafkan aku. Padahal aku hanya ingin di rawat oleh seorang majikan satu hari saja, ternyata tidak sampai setengah hari aku sudah membuat sial.

Cuaca sekarang semakin dingin, aku merindukan pelukan Eren yang hangat, mungkin dia kasian dengan diri ku yang kedinginan dan terpaksa dia merawat ku.

Aku memegang pundak ku dan untuk mencoba menahan kedinginan, aku mencari pohon lalu duduk di sana. Mengingat Eren semakin membuat ku gelisah, mungkin kalau aku ketahuan saudara Eren.. Mikasa, aku bisa di buang olehnya.

 _Eren.. aku kedinginan.. tolong aku._ Apa yang aku pikirkan kucing sial? Tidak mungkin di datang kepada ku. Aku berdiri dan mencari tempat yang lebih hangat dari pada pohon sialan itu.

"Levi!" seseorang langsung memeluk ku dan membuat ku hangat, bau maskulin ini..

"Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak ku lalu berusaha menjauh dari pelukannya, sayang sekali sekarang dia menang menahan ku.

"Apa kau gila! Jangan bilang begitu saja! Aku khawatir..!" ucap Eren, aku merasa lebih sial lagi.

"Aku ini kucing sial yang membuat mu sakit! Aku tak berguna!" ucap ku dengan kesal, Eren terdiam dan masih memeluk ku dari belakang dengan erat.

"AKU KEDINGINAN!" aku terdiam mendengar bentakan Eren, sebuah bersin? Mengalami flue?

"Aku mempunyai sebuah alat yang mengecek apakah aku sedang terkena alergi tidak, dan ternyata tidak. Aku sedang mengalami Flue.. Mikasa tadi memeriksa ku." Oh syukurlah.., aku selalu berharap dia tidak akan membuang ku.

"Oh jalang itu.., syukurlah kau selamat Eren..—" aku berbalik badan, melihatnya tersenyum. Sudah! Aku tak bisa menahan ini!

"Kau sialan! Aku kedinginan Eren!" ucap ku sambil memegang baju Eren dengan kuat, Eren mengelus kepala ku dengan lembut lalu aku tenggelam dalan pelukannya. Ini cinta. _/Kucing x Manusia?/_

* * *

Kini Eren memelihara ku dan jika dia terkena alergi, si jalang—Mikasa—sudah mempunyai obatnya agar Eren bisa bersama ku, SELAMANYA.

Hari ini Eren masih libur, kami berjalan-jalan mencari aku kalung nama untuk kucing entah apa itu. Eren terdiam, lalu berjongkok membuat ku heran.

"Hei Levi, kucing ini imut sekali.." ucapnya lalu mengusap kucing putih salju itu dengan lembut, dan membuat ku CEMBURU.

"Wah! Aku tidak alergi! Mungkin aku sudah tidak alergi lagi.. Ha.. Ha.. Hachuuu!" kucing putih sialan itu melukai Eren- ku, lalu pergi ketakutan.

"Tunggu kucing manis!" kata Eren dengan kecewa, aku langsung menarik kerah jaketnya lalu menjilati dagunya.

"Kucing yang manis hanya diri ku, tidak ada yang lain. Dan ingat! Aku kucing yang amat cemburu!" desis ku, Eren tersenyum lembut lalu memegang tangan ku dan erat.

Mungkin dia tidak buruk.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author:** Yo yo yo wats ap~ Author di Fandom ini masih baru sekali, jadi mohon sekali atas Typo karena Author enggak baca ulang. Jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan, maafkan Author yang newbie ini.

Review? Or Flame :'v


End file.
